


I need a new fic pls

by Cheese_28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_28/pseuds/Cheese_28
Summary: Hi! I'm searching for a new fic to read! If you know of one that matches the conditions inside pls comment.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4





	I need a new fic pls

Hi!  
I'm searching for a fic, I would like it to be:

Something cute  
Something funny  
Text fic?  
No slash  
Multiple chapters  
Complete

Pls no

Pedophilia  
Skip Westcott  
Rape  
Torture  
Angst  
Fem! AU  
Stony  
Unfinished  
Reader inserts

Thanks!  
-Cheese_28

Hi! Seeing as this apparently needs to be a fic,

Peter looked around the common room. It was empty, which is an unusual occurrence in the tower. The reason being? The Avengers who usually hang out in there (Clint, Nat, Steve) were on a mission. Bucky was sulking in his room, and Mr. Stark was in the labs. 

Thus giving Peter the perfect chance to play a prank.

Peter quickly set down the supplies he would need. Skissors, paper, pen, and tape. 

He took the paper and started drawing eyes on it. A lot of eyes. He stood up and started grabbing food. Lining it all up, he started taping the eyes on. He even got Clint's "secret" stash. He placed everything back where it was (approximately) and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please note that I will be deleting all flames.  
> Thank you fullmetalflame for reminding me to add a fic along with this!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
